


of deals and Names

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Star Dolittle has an odd life.





	of deals and Names

A tiny girl sat on the stool, wriggling away from the yellow face paint her mother was trying to apply.

 

“Mommy, don't like hearts!” She protested, only for her mother to giggle and kiss the girls forehead.

 

“ Of course you do, Star! Come on, you wanna match Mommy, don't you?”

 

The girl pouted, folding her arms and reluctantly holding her feet still.

 

“...don't like hearts.” She whispered again, small tears beading in the corners of her eyes. “Don't want paint on m'face.”

 

Her mother didn't respond in order to finish the second heart before turning little Star to face the mirror.

 

“See, sweetie? You look gorgeous!”

 

The little girl leaned forward in her chair, her green eyes searching the mirror. Then, in one smooth motion, she wiped her arm across her face, smudging the yellow hearts till they were just blobs.

 

Her mother sighed, and gently wiped the rest of the paint off.

 

“Okay, Star, let's go find daddy. Hes over at your uncle Ferguson's.”

 

Smiling once more, the little girl leaped off the chair. 

 

Star was four years old when her mother stopped painting fake hearts on her face.

 

\--

 

Star was sitting on the bench inside the windowview, her arms wrapped around the doll that her mommy had given her to sleep with that night.

 

Her brown hair was beginning to frizz out of it's braids, and it was an hour past her bedtime, but daddy wasn't there to tuck her in.

 

Her mommy was pacing the floor behind her, the messy pink hearts she always applied smudged. 

 

_ Mommy must be  _ really  _ worried if she isn't fixing her makeup or taking it off,  _ Star thought, rubbing at a dirt smudge on her leg.

 

Suddenly, an orange and red swirling  _ thing  _ appeared in the room, two women helping her daddy through it.

 

Star stayed quiet, slipping off of the bench and running over to her daddy, who was slumped on the floor, coughing.

 

She opened her mouth to talk to him, but then one of the strangers started speaking, and Star stayed quiet. She didn't wanna interrupt the grownups.

 

“Starfan, he can't keep trying to go to Pixtopia.” The shorter of the two said, pushing a hunk of red hair behind one pointed ear. 

 

Star watched her quietly, amazed at how pale her skin was- it was milk-white, even lighter than her mommy's skin. Nothing like Star's darker brown skin, or like her daddy's. It was nearly scary. 

 

What was  _ actually  _ scary was the fact that their was a fire on the strangers head, Star thought, turning to face her dad on the floor.

 

He coughed again,  _ glitter  _ falling out of his mouth before he smiled at Star and held out his arms. She dove into them, a relieved little sob coming out of her mouth.

 

“Daddy, Mommy and I were really worried!!”

 

Something in his face shifted, his eyes turning sad, but he smiled at her.

 

“I'm sorry, my sweet girl, but I'm here now.”

 

She nodded, looking up as the blonde woman- who was a  _ princess,  _ she had a  _ crown _ \- started talking.

 

“Alfonzo, you've got a really bad case of shard lung.” She said, frowning. “We can't keep coming to rescue you, you know. Heka and I have a kingdom to run and a daughter of our own.”

 

He nodded, and the two women disappeared back into the red thing.

 

No sooner were they gone than Mommy was on the floor with them, hugging Star's daddy with Star in between.

 

Star was six years old the first time she met Queen Star and Queen Hekapoo.

\--

_ Eight years old,  _ the girl thought, kicking her feet along the swingset,  _ and my dad vanished again. It's just like when I was six. _

 

Star tried to feel bitter, but all she could feel was a worry that almost made her sick.

 

How long would it be before her namesake visited the world of the pixies and discovered her dad there? How long until he said or did the wrong thing? Uncle Marco had told her all about how touchy pixies were, and her dad didn't have a filter.

 

What if by the time Queen Star found out, her Dad was already dead or worse?

 

“Why do the pixies keep taking him?” She muttered, her toes scuffing the dirt.

 

“ _ He wants to go.”  _ A voice spoke, the words weaving through the air. “ _ As your mother longs for Mewni,Pixtopia calls to him like a moth to a flame.” _

 

Star didn't know why the voice had chosen to talk to her, and she decided that it was best not to ask.

 

“Yes, but he's my  _ dad.”  _ She said patiently. “He belongs with me. Not in another world.”

 

_ “I suppose that is true,”  _ said the voice. “ _ Would you like to go and get him?” _

 

“I would,” Star said tentatively. “But I don't know how to get there.”

 

Suddenly there were white disks sparkling in the shadows in front of her, and Star got the feeling they were eyes.

 

“ _ Make a deal with me _ ,” the thing rasped, stepping closer out of the shadows. “ _ And I will grant you safe passage to the world of the fae.” _

 

Somehow, Star knew this was a bad idea. Knew she should run into the house where her mother waited, should lock the door and close the blinds and hide under the covers.

 

But the image of her father, coughing up glitter on the floor, stayed in her mind, and she knew she needed to save him.

 

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice small.

 

The creature moved out of the shadows entirely. Star saw that it was humanlike- though tall and eerily skinny. White disks formed it's eyes, and branches like antlers stood out on it's head. It's hair was long, and dark green, sprinkled with leaves and clumps of moss. And it's skin was cracking like bark on a tree, though the color was more grey and dying.

 

“ _ The color of your hair,”  _ said the creature. “ _ It's a most wonderful earthlike color, and it is that which I ask for.” _

 

Star slipped out of the swing, placing her small hand in the fae's far larger one.

 

“Then the deal is complete.” She said.

 

The fae's large hands moved, touching the ends of her hair, and Star wondered if she was doing the right thing.

 

In the corners of her eyes, she  _ saw  _ the brown running out of her curls like soap down a drain. And where the color left her hair, it entered the fae's skin, until her hair was white and the fae resembled a tree even more.

 

A purple and green portal opened, and she turned to it. “My dad is on the other side?”

 

“ _ Yes, child.”  _ Said the fae, it's voice less rasping, more strong. “ _ Go, and say it is Birch of the Seelie who bid you enter.” _

 

“How will I get home?” She asked, as the question suddenly hit her.

 

“ _ I will ensure the portal stays open, if you leave an offering of cream at your back door this night.” _

 

Star nodded, and squared her tiny shoulders as she jumped through the portal.

 

When she brought her dad home, coughing and muttering disjointedly about the Empress, she made sure to leave a cup of half and half and a wedge of cheese on the porch.

 

Star was eight years old the first time she made a deal with the fae.

\--

 

“Birch!” The girl called as she ran out into the dusk, a cup of half and half in her hands.

 

The fae materialized from the thin row of trees behind her house, blank eyes sparkling as they caught sight of Star.

 

“ _ Bargain-child.”  _ Birch said, sounding pleasantly surprised. “ _ Your father remains here with you, so why do you call me?” _

 

“Because,” Star said, “I want to know more about bargains. About deals with you and other faeries. I've brought cream, if you'll tell me.”

 

A look of amusement mixed with exasperation shone in the faeries eyes.

 

“ _ Very well, child. The first thing you must know is to never give a pixie or a fae your Name. You must go by something else instead, else they become your master.” _

 

Star listened as Birch explained how to make deals, how to trick the fair folk while staying true to her word, and how doing favors for the fae could work in her own favor.

 

And, when Birch explained again the importance of a Name, Star chose a new one.

 

Star was ten years old when she began going by Tricks.

\--

So much learned over the last five years since she had made the first deal.

 

She left out small bowls of cream at night as an offering to any faerie who might be around. She wore an iron necklace and kept ramen seasonings in her pockets so no fae would touch her without her permission. She lined the doors and windows with salt, and her father stopped disappearing as often, because the pixies only had the chance to lure him off as he was walking up the driveway.

 

She dyed her hair the color of lilacs and ignored how, with every deal made, her eyes glowed in a distinctly not-human way, how heavy her tongue grew when she had to tell a lie, how her skin sometimes hurt when she put the iron necklace on.

 

And if she seemed to like the taste of half and half in her coffee more? She had always had a bit of a sweet tooth.

 

Tricks was thirteen when she began to gain some of the abilities of the fae.

\--

“ _ Star Alana Dolittle.” _

 

_ Fuck.  _ Somehow, the pixie guard knew her Name.

 

But he hadn't ordered her. He hadn't given any command. He had only Named her.

 

So Tricks whipped around and knocked the little pixie out cold.

 

Her father, at her side, was coughing up glitter mixed with blood, and Tricks realized he must have told the guard her Name.

 

A wave of fear passed through her, and she quickly swirled her wrist around, snapping open a purple-and-black portal-

 

Except it wasn't purple and black. It was orange and red, and Tricks felt like she was going back in time, like she was six years old and going by Star still, watching the two queens.

 

A milk-white hand seized her wrist and pulled her and her dad through into the portal.

 

“Got you! How have you been dimension hopping without scis-”

 

Alfonzo coughed again, an explosion of glitter puffing out, and all Tricks could do was stare at the girl. 

 

She was shockingly pretty. She had that same pale skin the queen of almost ten years ago had had. Long blonde hair framed her face, and wide blue eyes stared at her in surprise. Red arrow-like symbols adorned her cheeks.

 

Tricks was glad for the fact that her skin was darker, because she could  _ feel  _ the uncontrollable blush spreading over her face. She swallowed and managed to speak.

 

“You pulled us out of a tough spot just now,” Tricks said, a slight grin spreading on her face. “Thank you, um…”

 

The pretty girl smiled, sliding her hand down from Tricks’ wrist to her hand.

 

“It's no problem. But you've made me very curious.”

 

Tricks was fifteen when she met Andromeda Butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider leaving comments or kudos!
> 
> Andromeda Butterfly belongs to my dear friend demon-draws on Tumblr!


End file.
